leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mothim (Pokémon)
|} Mothim (Japanese: ガーメイル Gamale) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from a male starting at level 20. It is one of Burmy's final forms, the other being . Biology Mothim is a moth-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings, one larger than the other is. The wing are primarily tan with an orange, oval marking on each. The tips of the wings split into small, orange squares; there are three on the large pair and two on the small. Mothim has orange eyes with gray, orange-tipped antennae running along the edges before extending and widening above its head. Its body is black with a patch of orange on the underside and a gray stripe down its back. Four gray legs and a small black tail that splits into two squares are also present. Mothim is a nomadic, nocturnal Pokémon that always remains on the move, searching for honey and nectar. Instead of gathering honey on its own, it raids the hives of . It is a male-only species, with as its female counterpart. In the anime Major appearances Cheryl's Mothim Mothim debuted in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, under the ownership of Cheryl. He evolved from her Burmy and assisted her in finding the Amber Castle. He reappeared in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener! and An Angry Combeenation!. Other A 's Mothim appeared in Fighting Ire with Fire!, where he was used to 's . He was soon defeated with a attack. Multiple Mothim appeared in Leading a Stray!, where they were among the Pokémon assisting a in its efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. Minor appearances A Mothim appeared in James's fantasy in Tag! We're It...!. A Mothim briefly appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, under the ownership of a competing in the Wallace Cup. A Mothim appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion! as a resident of a forest where 's training center was located at. A Mothim appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. He was among the Pokémon Ash encountered in Xatu's Forest. A Trainer's Mothim appeared in a flashback in Flint Sparks the Fire!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Mothim appeared in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas. In Vexing Vespiquen & Unmanageable Mothim I, a Mothim was seen under the ownership of a hired by Team Galactic to cause havoc on Iron Island. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ♂}} ♂}} ♂}} |} |} |} |} ♂}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Mitonga Road, Forest Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 497}} |area=Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- while protecting itself with a psychic barrier. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution (male) |no2=414 |name2=Mothim |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Mothim and Wormadam are the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 424. Origin Mothim is based on an adult , which only fully matures if it is male. Name origin Mothim is a combination of '' and him. Gamale is a combination of 蛾 ga (moth) and male. In other languages |fr=Papilord|frmeaning=From and lord |es=Mothim|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Mothim|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나메일 Nameil|komeaning=Combination of and male |zh_cmn=紳士蛾 Shēn Shì É|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Gentleman moth" |hi=मोथीम Mothim|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Cheryl's Mothim External links |} de:Moterpel es:Mothim fr:Papilord it:Mothim ja:ガーメイル zh:绅士蛾